In The Midst of Battle
by TheLoversTheDreamersAndMe
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka drabbles. Obi-Wan appears frequently. Complete.
1. Spar

**_Spar_**

Sweat dripped down Anakin Skywalker's forehead as he grit his teeth in determination. All around him was a blur as his blue blade clashed with the green one clutched in a reverse grip. Yes, he was battling his apprentice. She fought well, despite her opposite position, and they were nearly evenly matched. Their battle had been going on for several heated minutes. Anakin had two hits on Ahsoka, and she had one on him. First one to three hits wins.

Determination flashed in Ahsoka's eyes as she bared her predator teeth, growling. Anakin pushed against her and she gave out, jumping back. She whirled around me in a surprise attack, smacking her low-power saber against my shoulder. He howled and jumped back, grinning deviously.

"Oh, you asked for it, Snips," Anakin said, grinning devilishly. Ahsoka shrieked and jumped away, laughing. His eyes flashed bright blue as he shot in the air, flipped and landed behind her before Ahsoka could blink. He delivered blow to her backside with a forceful hit of his own. Ahsoka yelped and shot around, glaring at him as she returned her saber to her belt.

"Ha, I win," Anakin said triumphantly, returning his saber to his belt.

"Aw, no fair. You're better than me," Ahsoka retorted, rubbing her backside.

"That's why you train with me," He countered, placing his hand on her head, right between her montrals.

"Haha, very funny." Ahsoka knocked his hand off and jumped on his back, atempting to bring him to his knees.

"Oh, you'll never succeed at that, Tiny One," he said, grasping her forearm and flipping her over his head.

"Woahhhh!" She shouted as he caught her by the armpits before she could bash into the training mats. He put Ahsoka down and turned her towards the door.

"Get going. You don't want to be late for class."

"Says the one who is late for everything," Ahsoka retorted as she ran out of the dojo.


	2. Fight

_Note: the boy Ahsoka mentions is not Lux, even though I want to make her punch him in the face._

 _ **Fight**_

"Oh, you blew it, Snips. You blew it. What happened anyway?" Anakin knelt down beside his apprentice, who was lying in the dirt with the wind knocked out of her. She sat up and regained her breath.

"The Senator's son didn't like what I said to him, so he decked me." She licked some blood off her teeth and grinned.

"Well..., did you fight back?" Anakin asked. She rolled the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Duh," She replied as he helped her to her feet.

"Did you win?" Anakin asked out of morbid curiousity.

"Yup," she replied impishly, wiping blood from her nose.

"Ah, atta girl! Let me get Kix, alright?"

"Nah, I don't need him," she replied. "You taught me to be tough, right?"

"Well, yeah, But," Anakin trailed off. He knew her nose must be throbbing, if not broken, and her black eye looked pretty bad.

"And that's what I'm doing. Being tough."

"What'd you say to the kid anyway?"

"I told him he was a bantha-brained son of a gundark cause he couldn't see through the lies of the Seps," She said. Anakin choked back his laughter and tipped her chin up in a firm grasp.

"Seriously though, I'm getting Kix."

...

"You sure have a way with people, Master," Ahsoka told Anakin as she offered a hand for him to stand.

"Yeah?" he brushed himself off.

"Oh, yeah." Ahsoka looked him up and down. "You look terrible."

"You shoulda seen the other guy," Anakin replied, wiping blood from a cut on his temple. His eye was black and his nose was bleeding, and he leaned heavily on Ahsoka's shoulder as they walked back to the outbuilding, favoring his right leg.

"What'd you say to the guy anyway?"

"Oh, just a friendly fist fight, Snips," he replied nonchalantly as they reached the sidewalk. It wouldn't be until later that Ahsoka would find out from Master Obi-Wan that the man Anakin had fought had been a Zygerrian slave-trader.

"Right. Do you want Kix?"

"Nah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Master, it is beyond me how you stay alive and unhurt when we're in the middle of a battle, but you get injured in a stinking fist fight," Ahsoka said.

He just laughed and wiped blood from his nose.


	3. Mechanic

_**Mechanic**_

 _Takes place in the same time_

"Hydrospanner," Anakin's apprentice ordered, rolling out from under her starfighter and holding out her hand. He obliged and handed it to her, and she stuck it in her teeth and rolled back under. She fiddled around for a moment, then growled.

"Whatsa matter, Snips?" Anakin asked, rifling around in the tool box.

"No matter what I do, I can't get the map display back up," she replied, rolling out and staring at him, annoyed.

"Did you cut and splice the wires like I told you too?" He asked, pushing her back under.

"Yes, but I'll check again, I guess." She tinkered for a moment. "They all look fi- Ow!"

"What happened?" Anakin asked, glancing underneath the _Aethersprite._

"Cut my finger," she replied, shaking her right hand, sending blood droplets spattering on the duracrete.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now, about those wires."

"Want help?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, and Anakin grasped her ankles and yanked her out from underneath the ship, making her giggle.

"Move," He, said, poking her exposed stomach. She laughed and obliged, standing. Anakin took her place on the creeper, laying back and rolling under.

"See anything?" Ahsoka asked, getting to her knees and looking at him.

"Yeah. You've got the wrong wires spliced, genius," he shot back. A glove came flying out of no where, and she caught it in her fist before it hit her face.

"Hey! I don't have the mechanic smarts that you have, Skyguy," Ahsoka retorted, tossing the glove on the wing of her fighter.

"What can I say? I was born with it," he replied, brushing hair out of his face and sticking his hands back up into the innards of the craft.

"Yeah, right," Ahsoka said. He didn't seem to hear her as he went on:

"And I've got the looks, the charm, the wits," he mused, mostly to himself.

"Oh, shut up, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, throwing his glove back at him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed suddenly, yanking his hands out.

"Whadja do?" She asked.

"Cut my finger," he replied. Ahsoka smirked. "Ha, got it!" He said, throwing his glove at me once again. Ahsoka grabbed an ankle and yanked him out with all her might. He emerged triumphant, a smug look on his face. He stood and took Ahsoka's hand in his, probing the cut on her finger.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Master," she said, pulling her hand away. "Are you?"

"Yeah, it's good." He waved off the question and tipped her chin up, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"Why so intimate, Skyguy?" Ahsoka teased, making him blush.

"You have grease on your face," he replied, wiping at the smears of black with his thumbs.

"Okay, stop it," Ahsoka said, attempting to pull away, but Anakin held her fast. He gave her cheeks an affectionate squeeze before grabbing his glove and shoving it in his pocket.

"C'mon, let's go get a snack and some bandaids, okay?"

...

I can't believe I don't have school tomorrow. Two whole weeks of bliss! I'm looking forward to this so much. Literally, I finished a chemistry test today that took me at least four hours to finish. Aye yi yi. Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas!

Keep Christ in Christmas, y'all!


	4. Onesie

_This is weird. Be warned._

 ** _Onesie_**

"Where in the universe did you get that thing?" Anakin asked in shock as his apprentice emerged from her bedroom, clothed in the most ridiculous outfit you'd ever see. It was green, with blue and teal spots all over it, and lines across her chest like bones or something. It had a hood with special holes cut out for her montrals and had a row of spikes sewn across it with eyes and nostrils embroidered below.

"Oh, so you noticed?" She asked, fiddling with the zipper of the one piece outfit.

"How could I not?" Anakin asked incredulously. "It's hideous."

"It is not!" Ahsoka argued, crossing her arms. "And besides," she paused and disappeared into her bedroom, reappearing shortly with a package wrapped in brown paper. "I got one for you too!" She proclaimed proudly, thrusting the package into her Master's hands. He opened it and an almost identical version of Ahsoka's onesie fell into his hands, except this one was several sizes bigger and orange and red.

"I am not wearing this," Anakin stated flatly, eyeing the garment with distaste.

"Aw, Master, please?" She gave him puppy eyes. "Guess what? I got one for Master Kenobi too! C'mon, put it on and then we'll go humiliate him with our outstanding goofiness!"

"Ahsoka, these are pajamas," Anakin said flatly.

"It's not like you haven't been out and about in the Temple in your pajamas before, Master," she countered. "And besides, don't you want to mess with Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin flushed, remembering the time he had been late to a Council meeting and rushed out into the hall in his pajamas.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty fun," he replied. "Fine, I'll wear it." Anakin turned on his heel and stalked to his bedroom, ignoring his apprentice's over-excited giggles of joy.

...

Ahsoka ducked back into her bedroom a third time and grabbed another package containing Master Kenobi's pair. She walked back out to see Anakin emerging in the dinosaur onesie. She choked back her laughter and said:

"You look great, Master. Put the hood on!"

"Ahsoka, this is ridiculous. Where'd you even get these?" He asked as he grudgingly did as she requested.

"Senator Amidala helped me get them and guess what? She said you'd look cute in them. She wants a picture of you in it, too. Hold still." Ahsoka snapped a picture of him with her portable datapad, then sent it to Senator Amidala with the caption: cute or no? She replied almost immediately, saying 'adorable!' with a kissing face emoji. Ahsoka showed her reply to her Master.

Anakin blushed bright red. There was no hiding it.

"Great. C'mon, let's go find Master Kenobi," he said, turning toward the door. Ahsoka followed and jumped on his back. They walked out into the hall, ignoring the strange looks they received from fellow Jedi. Ahsoka reached over her Master's shoulder and knocked on Master Kenobi's door.

He answered almost immediately and with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Ahsoka and Anakin tried to keep straight faces but burst out laughing, tears streaming down theirr faces when Master Kenobi asked:

"What in the blazes are you wearing?"

"Dinosaur onesies!" Ahsoka proclaimed proudly before Anakin dumped her off his back, over his shoulder and sending her sprawling at Master Obi-Wan's feet. "And guess what?" Still lying on the floor, Ahsoka produced the package and ripped the paper off, revealing the purple and yellow pajamas. She tossed them up to him.

"We got one for you too!" Anakin and Ahsoka exclaimed in unison.

Obi-Wan face-palmed.

After many minutes of persuasion, Obi-Wan finally but grudgingly put the outfit on, just so they two would stop pestering. As humiliating as it was, he also agreed to go out in the hallway and return to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters to watch a holo. Ahsoka commed Padmé and let her know what they were doing and that she could come and join them too. She showed up soon after, wearing a dark pink and teal onsie. Anakin blushed when Padmé whispered to him that he was cute.

...

Do they even have emojis in Star Wars?

This was weird. I'll admit it. No idea where this idea crawls from, but hey! Can't you imagine those four in dinosaur onesies? Haha I totally can.

I'm not going to push for reviews because it never works anyway, but if you could leave one?

Keep Christ in Christmas, y'all!


	5. Gift

So, I know Christmas isn't a thing in Star Wars, but don't they have one like it? I think it's called Winter Fete? Anyway, enjoy!

 _ **Gift**_

 _Same time_

"Okay, Snips, hold out your hands and close your eyes," Anakin said to his apprentice. They were curled up on the couch, quietly celebrating Winter Fete by watching a cheesy Fete romance film (courtesy of Ahsoka) and exchanging gifts.

"Masteeeerrr," Ahsoka whined playfully. "Why? You know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this surprise. I promise," Anakin replied gently, feeling especially calm at the moment. Ahsoka huffed, but did as asked, cupping her hands together in front of her and shutting her huge eyes. Anakin pulled the smooth, Force-sensitive river stone from his pocket, running his flesh fingers over it. Master Qui-Gon had found it, gifted it to Obi-Wan, who gifted it to Anakin, and now he would gift it to hi sapprentice. Anakin placed it in her hands, and her small fingers closed over the stone.

"Okay, open 'em."

Ahsoka opened her eyes and stared at the gift.

"It's a rock," she stated plainly.

"Look closer," Anakin replied. She looked skeptical, but took a closer look. Her eyes lit up when she realized what it was.

"It's Force-sensitive!" She exclaimed, eyes shining.

"Yep, that's right!" Anakin replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Obi-Wan's Master gave it to him, who gave it to me, and now, I'm giving it to you!" He tapped his finger on her nose, making her laugh.

"Thank you so much!" She said, holding the stone close to her heart. Anakin smiled.

"You're welcome, Snips."

"Okay, now me!" Ahsoka grabbed the small paper wrapped package that had been sitting in my lap. "Here," I said, thrusting it into his hands. He unwrapped it gently and withdrew an Akul tooth pendant on a cord hand-braided by me.

"Oh, Snips," he breathed. "Where did you get this?"

"Remember our mission to Shili? A vendor was selling Akul teeth and, and I could tell that that one was Force-sensitive. I got it and braided the cord for you."

"Wow, Ahsoka, it's amazing." He slipped the cord around his neck, fingering the tooth.

"I know it's not the most manly thing ever, but some of the men of my people wore Akul teeth on cords because only the women wear headdresses," I explained. "And I also knew you'd like it cause it's Force-sensitive."

"No, no, it perfect," Anakin said, pulling me close. "Now, about that cheesy holo you just absolutely have to watch."

...

Yes, 11:12! Still Christmas! Wanted to get it up before now but didn't have the time XD.

Keep Christ in Christmas, y'all!


	6. Swagger

I'm sorry it's been awhile, but i haven't gotten a lot of feedback for it, so it wasn't my top priority. I forced myself to write this, so it might not be great. These may be shorter now.

And I changed the format. It's no longer first person pov. A time change will be signified by this: ...

 _ **Swagger**_

Anakin could feel her watching him. Her eyes felt hot against his back, but it wasn't a rude stare. It was a curious glimmer of a child. She was trying to imitate him, he knew.

Ahsoka walked a few paces behind her Master, analyzing him. He walked with an ease, arms tucked behind his back, footsteps sure and steady. He walked with an allure of calm, but a sense of importance, and a jaunty swagger that was barely noticeable. Ahsoka tucked her hands behind her back and attempted to imitate him, but just ended up tripping and falling, skinning her knee. Anakin turned at her grunt of pain.

"Snips? What happened?" He offered her a hand to stand, which she took, then brushed herself off.

"I just tripped. I'm okay now," Ahsoka said, doing her best to hide the limp as they resumed walking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Ahsoka moved up closer to her Master's shoulder.

"Alright. Come on then." Anakin drew an arm around her and pushed her in front of him, where he could keep an eye on her.

"And Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Just be yourself, you goof. Don't try to be someone your not." Ahsoka's montrals darkened. She nodded.

"Okay."


	7. Explosion

Long chapter today, to make up for the crappy one before this. And I changed to title and plot because I couldn't think of a bunch of mirror scenes.

 _ **Explosion**_

The sound was horrible. Loud, frightening, destructive. The burst was even worse. Fiery, hot, burning. It hit where Anakin and Ahsoka were fighting, throwing them into the air. Once the smoke had cleared, Anakin sat up to see the droid army in full retreat. The men must've backed them off after that huge mortar struck land. Blood poured from his ears, and his head was pounding dully. His vision was cloudy as he tried to stand.

 _Ahsoka! Where was Ahsoka?_

Anakin stumbled forward and searched the ground for a small, scantily-clad Togruta Padawan. He located her and ran toward her as fast as he could without tripping. Rex reached her before he did, and knelt down to check her vitals.

"Come on, little 'un. You're okay." Anakin arrived and Rex glanced up. "Sir!" Rex said, jumping to stand at attention.

"A-at eas-se, Rex-x," Anakin stuttered. "H-how is s-she?"

"She's alive, she has a strong pulse, just unconscious, sir." Rex knelt again and sat Ahsoka up, propping her against his shoulder. Rex glanced back at Anakin. "General? Are you alright? Your ears are bleeding and there's a large cut above your eye."

Anakin's fingers flew to his ears. "O-oh, wow," he said, the pain in them suddenly coming hot and fast as he realized it was there. "Y-yeah, I'm o-okay." Anakin coughed and knelt down beside Ahsoka, who was looking a little worse for wear. Like Anakin's ears, Ahsoka's montrals were bleeding, red stripes of blood staining white and blue zig zags. A small scratch had opened just below her collarbone, also bleeding out onto the orange skin, but that seemed to be it.

"I've g-got it from here, R-Rex. Go ch-check on the other-rs." Anakin moved Ahsoka gently into his lap and off of Rex. The captain got up to follow orders as Anakin held his Padawan close. "Aw, Snips, w-what'd you have to g-go and do that f-for?" He stuttered out, his head beginning to pound. Anakin stood shakily, holding Ahsoka close as he found the drop ship that had returned for them.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin boarded.

"There w-was an explosion. Snips here got-t knocked out."

"Is she okay?" Kenobi asked, reaching for a handle as the transport lifted into the air.

"Yeah, I'll h-have Kix ch-check her out when we g-get back to the _Resolute."_ Anakin shifted Ahsoka to his hip so he could grip a handle. Her head fell against his shoulder as she sub-consciously wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin blushed from the tips of his ears to his collarbone. "T-this is emb-barassing," he muttered, looking away.

"Oh, it's not that bad. I remember a time or two I had to carry you like that," Obi-Wan piped up, smiling in a teasing matter. Anakin flushed harder.

"S-stop it," he ordered. "I d-don't want to hear it."

"I think you need to be checked out too," Kenobi said, changing the subject. "Your ears are bleeding and I don't like the sound of that wheeze."

"I'm f-fine," Anakin muttered. "A-Ahsoka needs to b-be seen first-t."

The transport docked at the _Resolute,_ and the bay doors opened. Obi-Wan jumped out and flagged Kix from another transport. The clone came over as Anakin gently stepped out so as to not jostle Ahsoka. She moaned and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Um, I th-think she's awak-ke," Anakin said, shifting her to his other hip. Ahsoka moaned and fisted her hands in Anakin's tunic.

"Okay, let's get you both to the medbay," Kix said, clapping his gloved hands together. "Your ears are bleeding, General."

"Yes, I r-realize that."

The four of them started toward the medbay, Anakin shifting Ahsoka. His arms were getting tired.

"Do you want me to take her?" Obi-Wan asked softly as Anakin yet again shifted Ahsoka to the opposite hip.

"N-no, she can w-walk now," Anakin said, attempting to put his apprentice down. "Isn't that right, Snips?" Ahsoka shook her head furiously and refused to open her eyes. "Y-you know you're f-fourteen, right-t?"

Ahsoka nodded and clung to him as he tried to walk forward, her knees buckling. Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed her by the armpits, and hefted her onto his own hip.

"Normally, I wouldn't baby her, but it'll go faster if we do," Obi-Wan clarified as Ahsoka laid her head on his shoulder. Anakin nodded as Kix shouldered gently past them and keyed in the code to the medbay doors. They slid open with a hydraulic hiss. Then, he began full scans of all three of them.

Obi-Wan, totally fine. Not a scratch.

Anakin had been diagnosed with a concussion and ruptured eardrums, as well as smoke inhalation. The cut above his eyebrow was not serious, and could easily be healed with a swatch of bacta and a bandage. A bandage was wrapped around his head after the blood had been cleaned, and he was told his ears should heal on their own. A simple bottle of water fixed his throat.

Ahsoka had a severe concussion and ruptured montrals, as well as a torn ACL. The cut under her collarbone was stitched closed easily, and she was now resting, her head and montrals wrapped in a white bandage and snug brace locked around her right knee.

Anakin observed her. "She must've been closer the explosion than I thought," he mused, chin in hand.

"Be grateful she's still alive," Obi-Wan said from his place in a chair across the room. "That could've been a lot worse."

"Yes, I know," Anakin replied. Beside him, Ahsoka stirred and opened her eyes, squinting in the light.

"M-mas'r?"

"Yes, Ahsoka, I'm here." Anakin leaned forward.

"Ev'rythin' hurs'," Ahsoka said.

"I know, I know," Anakin replied, taking her hand. "Kix has you on some pretty tough painkillers, so it could be worse."

"I know."

"Sleep now," Anakin said, laying back in his own bed. Ahsoka obliged, and laid back down.

"One thin' I h've t' know," Ahsoka said before she closed her eyes.

"What?"

"How long wa' I carried, an' b' who?"

Anakin laughed. "Me and Obi-Wan, Snips. Now go to sleep."

"Why you carry m'?"

"You tore your ACL, so you couldn't very well walk anyway. But the main reason was you refused to walk." Anakin smirked.

"Hmph," Ahsoka huffed. "I was unconscious fo' mos' of it an'way."

Anakin laughed softly as they both drifted off to sleep.

...

I'm accepting requests! Please let me know if there's something you'd like to see! No romance, please. I can't write it to save my life.

Ugh, if teeth could bleed, I'm pretty sure my tooth would be bleeding right now. My retaner (curse this thing to all nine Corellian hells) is pressing on it so hard it's keeping me awake. Hence the late time update.


	8. Respect

_**Respect**_

"Rex. He's the captain. Loyal, willing, and not afraid to question what he thinks might be wrong."

"Hardcase. He's hyper-active and energetic, but kind."

"Echo. He repeats orders, a lot. Hence the nickname. Good soldier."

"Fives. He's a good trooper, loyal to the end."

"Dogma. Always follows orders, no matter what."

"Kix. He's the medic for Torrent Company, and a darn good one too."

"Coric. Easy to talk to and has a great sense of humor."

"Jesse. Very loyal to the Republic. Has a bit of a rebellious streak, but that's okay."

"Mixer. Sharp eyes. Good for patrols."

"Redeye. Real smart, that one."

"Boomer. Good teamwork skills."

"Appo. Digs out the traitors and spies. Good for that kind of stuff."

"Denal. Good with machinery and hot-wiring."

"Tup. He's a good friend. Watches out for his brothers."

"Charger. Very good with tactical stuff. Strike teams and the like."

"Hawk. Very good pilot."

"Kano. Good teacher for the shinies even though he refuses to admit it."

"Ringo. Bit of a shiny. Needs a bit of work, but good soldier nonetheless."

"Oz. Ringo's buddy. Shiny, too, but he's loyal."

...

Ahsoka remembered. She rememberd every word. Anakin had had his hand on her shoulder, the other pointing out each man. Giving a gruff praise for each one, even the shinies.

"Ahsoka," he had said. "Even though you're one of their commanding officers, you have to earn their respect. They follow your orders because they have to, not because they want to. But you gain their respect, earn their trust, they will want to follow your orders. They'd be willing to follow you anywhere." Ahsoka had stared at the men in awe, eyes wide. She remembered nodding numbly, taking in every word and never forgetting them.

"How? Master, how do I earn their respect?"

"Well, little one, that's for you to figure out on your own. Talking to them, making friends, would be a good way to start."

Ahsoka had nodded again.

"Can I train with them? Spar and duel and wrestle?" She remembered watching Rex and Kix wrestle each other, trying to pin one another to the ground.

"Whatever you think would work, Snips." And then he had walked away, leaving her alone with the 501st.

That had been two whole years ago. Now, she was Commander Tano of the 501st Legion.

And she has earned their respect.

...

DakatoX24: Welp, I tried. I hope this is what you were hoping for.


	9. Tease

Obelisk: I'm not sure I'm quite comfortable with writing a genderswap. I hope you understand.

Dakato: I hope you saw the last chapter!

 _ **Tease**_

"Master!" Ahsoka called as Anakin used his height against her, her favorite hoodie held in his grasp. He ran down the hall and Ahsoka went after him as fast as her short legs could go. "This is so not fair!" She paused and coughed into her sleeve as Anakin ran towards the turbolift. "Did Master Obi-Wan do this to you when you were sick?" She called after him as she plopped down in the middle of the hallway, pouting. She scrubbed a fist across her nose.

Anakin paused for a moment, and walked back to his apprentice. "No, he didn't, Snips," he replied as he dropped the hoodie on her head. Ahsoka scowled at him, then pulled it over her head and tugged the hood up, her montrals poking out of the special holes at the top. "And he didn't do this either!" Anakin scooped up his sulking apprentice, tickling her as he walked back to their quarters. Ahsoka laughed despite herself as she struggled to get down.

"Master!" She gasped out as a coughing fit ensued, and he put her down.

"I'll get you something to drink," Anakin said as he opened the door to their apartment.

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied, heading for the chair in the small living room.

"Anytime, Snips," Anakin said, tapping her nose with his forefinger.

Ahsoka giggled.

...

Okay, short one today. I have a poll for you guys: the next chapter will be a Modern AU where Anakin takes Ahsoka to the movies. Should they see Solo or How to Train Your Dragon 3?


	10. Movie

Okay, looks like they are seeing The Hidden World (sorry Skillet!).

 _ **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE HIDDEN WORLD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

 _ **Movie**_

Ahsoka entered the house from her morning run, water bottle clutched in her right hand. She glanced around; the house was unusually quiet. Usually, her brother would be tinkering with something at the kitchen counter, machine oil and metal parts scattered across the granite. Instead, Anakin's current project stood alone, and the only sound was the gentle whoosh as the air conditioner turned on.

"Skyguy!" She yelled, hoping to find that she wasn't alone.

"What?" Came a groggy reply from the living room after a few moments. Ahsoka walked to the room and found her brother lying on the couch, a chemistry book laying open on his chest. His hair was messy and his eyes were half open, and he looked exhausted.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked, looking down at him and contemplating whether or not she should dump the rest of her water on his face.

"Whatsit look like, Snips? 'M studying." Anakin closed his eyes.

"Oh really?" Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh...huh...," Anakin replied.

"Well, get up. Let's go do something." Ahsoka unscrewed the cap on her water bottle and upended it over his face. Anakin shot up, his chemistry textbook dumping on the floor.

"What the kriff was that for?!" He sputtered, wiping water from his face.

"You're lazy," Ahsoka replied, stifling a giggle.

"And you just threw your backwash all over me." Anakin stood up and pushed Ahsoka away, mock angry. Ahsoka laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, The Hidden World came out a few days ago. Do you want to go see that?"

"Sure, that sounds great. Go shower and change, and I'll let Mom know where we are going so she won't freak out when she gets home," Anakin said, grabbing his phone from the side table next to the couch. Ahsoka ran upstairs and took a quick shower, changing from her sports bra and excersize pants to a pair of jeans and a grey shirt that had Toothless and Hiccup on it and a pair of bright red Converse tennis shoes. Pulling her blond hair died with blue streaks back as she went, she ran back downstairs and found her brother wearing a clean shirt that had Mub and Grub from Epic on it. Ahsoka giggled.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, gesturing at the strange shirt.

"GoodWill," Anakin replied. "Where'd you get yours?"

"I got it for my birthday last year. It's probably from Amazon. I thought it'd be appropriate," Ahsoka said, tying her shoes.

"Yes, you're probably right. Okay, the next showing is at 3:25, so let's get going." The two got in the car and drove to the theatre, purchased tickets, grabbed some popcorn and headed into the theatre just as the previews began rolling. Finding some seats, they sat down and settled in.

...

"Ahhhhh, that was so good!" Ahsoka exclaimed as they got into the car to go home. She wiped a few remaining tears from her cheeks. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," Anakin replied, starting the car. "You were crying."

"Hey, so were you!" Ahsoka shot back, buckling her seat belt. "I loved the ending! When Toothless and the other dragons left, oh it was heartbreaking! But then Hiccup and Astrid got married and they had kids and they went and found Toothless! And his baby NightLights! Aww, weren't they cute?"

"Yes, they were," Anakin agreed, nodding his head. "Did you notice that the big Bewilderbeast from the second movie was in the Hidden World?"

"Yes, that was so cool! And did you see the other Light Furies?"

"Yep!"

"I'm so glad we went, Skyguy. Thanks so much for taking me!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Snips!"

...

Aww, wasn't that cute? And who loved The Hidden World? I saw it twice in theatres and I'm listening to the soundtrack right now XD!


	11. War

_Masterfanfic2013: I hope this will suffice; it's probably not quite what you asked for but I'm trying to keep these short and sweet._

 _ **War**_

"Ahsoka Mae Tano!" Anakin Skywalker's irritated voice rang through the corridors of the _Resolute_ as he stormed through them, dripping paint and fuming. Ahsoka, sitting on Rex's bed in the clone barracks, jerked her head up at the shout.

"Guys, you've gotta hide me," the 14-year-old said, jumping to her feet. "When he starts throwing my middle name around, you know he's ticked."

"Woah, the Commander has a middle name?" Fives asked from across the room, teasing.

"Shut up, Fives. C'mon, Rexster, can you hide me?" Ahsoka looked at the clone captain with pleading eyes.

"No can do, Little 'un," Rex replied, shaking his head. "Got stuff to do."

"What he means, is that he's not gettin' in trouble again just to save your sorry a-"

"Fives!" Rex cut him off as the rest of the men snickered.

"Um, sorry sir."

"No swearing in front of the Commander," Rex reminded him, standing up and putting a hand on the wide-eyed youngling's shoulder. "You better get outta here," he said. "The General's coming closer."

"Right." Ahsoka gave a sharp nod and turned to run out the door. Anakin burst in just as she disappeared.

"Rex!" he ordered, swiping a lock of paint dripping hair from his forehead.

"Sir!"

"Have you seen Ahsoka?"

"Umm," Rex stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He coughed.

"Don't lie to me, Rex. She dumped paint on me!"

"Yes, I noticed, sir. I, um, may have seen her a few moments ago."

"Where, Rex?"

"She ran out the door."

"Thanks, Captain." Anakin dashed out the door, reaching out with his senses to find Ahsoka hiding in a service closet along the hallway. He opened the door and grinned.

"Hiya, Snips!" Ahsoka shrieked as Anakin grabbed her in a big bear hug, smearing paint all over her clothes and skin.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled, squirming in his tight grasp. "You're getting me dirty!"

"Um, hello, you dumped paint on me. It only seems fair that you get it all over you too."

"Fine." Ahsoka relented, going limp in his grasp. Anakin put her down. "Jerk." She said.

"Bratling."

"Freak."

"Baby."

"Even bigger baby!"

"Shut up!" Obi-Wan cut in as he walked down the hall towards them. "Anakin, I need you in the briefing room." And with that, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin by the collar of his tunic and dragged him away.

...

Okay, I am going to do 4 more chapters for a total of 15 chapters, then wrap this thing up. I'm getting into other fandoms and have way to many ideas to continue this. I'm still taking requests though!


	12. Sarcasm

_**Sarcasm**_

"Master!" Ahsoka hobbled forward, limping to her Master who had gone on a mission without her due to the fact that she had hurt her knee and couldn't walk to well.

"Hey, Snips!" Anakin walked towards her, Artoo following behind. His eye was bruised.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, that? Haha, I hit my head on the bulkhead when our ship crashed. "

"You crashed another ship?"

"Um, yes?"

"Of course you did. The mission wouldn't be complete if you hadn't."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "C'mere, you." He grabbed his apprentice and wrapped his arms around her. Ahsoka melted into the hug.


	13. Cheat

sorry its been a while. two more chapters then this is done.

...

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted at his former master. "Tell her to stop cheating!" Anakin pointed at Ahsoka.

"Hey! I'm not cheating! You are!" Ahsoka protested, slapping her sabacc cards on the table. Obi-Wan glanced up from his datapad, rubbing an exhausted hand down his face.

"Shut up," Obi-Wan said, totally done with their bickering. "No one cares." With that, he went back to his 'pad. Startled by his small outburst, Anakin and Ahsoka shut up.


	14. Cut

"Ouch," Anakin said, jerking away from Ahsoka's gentle fingers.

"Stop it, ya big baby," Ahsoka said, wiping the cut on Anakin's face with an antiseptic wipe. "Ya know, for a Jedi, you're pretty clumsy... I mean, what Jedi runs into a door?" Ahsoka snickered as she stuck a bandage to Anakin's cheek. He hissed in pain. "You also have zero pain tolerance."

"Shut up. Are you done yet?"

"Yup."

"Good. Go do your homework."

"Gee, a thank you would be nice."

"Thank you. Homework. Now."

"How about a game of sabacc first?"

"Ahsoka?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to your room."

"Master-,"

"Room. Homework. Now."

Ahsoka huffed, but did as asked. Anakin smiled as she went, touching a finger to his cheek. He had to admit, hus face hurt a lot less now.


	15. Silka

obviously an au.

...

The dark room suddenly lit up in a circle of green, blue, and purple. Ahsoka stood in the middle, squinting as her eyes adjusted. She took a deep breath. Anakin stood in the corner, watching. Master Yoda stepped forward, holding his tiny shoto aloft. Gently, he lifted the string of silka beads with the Force and severed them with one quick movement.

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, I do," Yoda said. "Congratulations, Knight Tano." He picked the silka braid from the floor and curled Ahsoka's fingers over it.

Ahsoka bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Master," she said, reserved, but on the inside she really was screaming and jumping for joy. No doubt Anakin could sense her emotions, for he was chuckling silently. The Jedi Council each congratulated her, then went in their ways. She bolted to Anakin, throwing her arms around his middle. "Thank you, Master, for everything," she mumbled into his tunic, tears of joy muffling her words.

"Aw, it was nothin', Snips," Anakin replied, patting her back.

"Here, I want you to have this," Ahsoka said, pressing her braid into his gloved palm. Anakin's heart melted at the expectant look on his former Padawan's face.

"Thank you, Snips. I'm truly grateful."

Ahsoka made a face. "Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. C'mon, let's go!"

...

hope you guys enjoyed this story! i for one am glad its done. Please let me know what you thoight if it or what i can do to make it better.


End file.
